Forces to be reckoned with
by Funcsh
Summary: This story is about three "Basic" Mario enemies goimg and showing the world that they aren't just rhe pushovers everyone see them as.


**This is my first fanfiction in 3 years. Please excuse me if I'm rusty, though I really want some criticism, and not just hate.**

 **Note: I own nothing, but the 'Main' three oc's and story**

It was a sunny morning over the Mushroom Kingdom, birds were chirping the the sun filled the room of the bros.. what?

This isn't the Mario brothers!?! And the sun isn't even up on these random guys' house...it's just a giant storm covering the area above their...Mansion!? This seemed like a place Luigi would invade.

"Marty!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T LEAVE YOUR GHOST RETAINER LYING ON THE BATHROOM SINK!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!" A green shelled koopa yelled, busting in the door were anyone could see a bunk bed, closet, computer desk, computer, etc.

This koopa seemed to look different then most koopas. His eyes were tiny, he was like an inch taller and he was clearly not known for an upper body strength.

"Oh thanks, I was looking all over for that!" Marty replied floating up off his clear bed, grabbing the retainer from Eric, the koopa and putting it in his mouth. Marty was a boo with a black top hat on sometimes and right now was the time. His eyes resembled a Sans with the white dots and black outline.

"Ahh...whateves...hey, have you seen my glasses?" Eric asked. He had been looking for them all morning and it wasn't like him to lose anything. Ofcourse, it had to be his 'trouble' making brother who made them disappear. They were adults and yet Marty still acted like a teen.

"Oh you mean these?" Marty taunted holding the glasses up at Eric. Eric nodded and attemped to grab it before Marty moved his hand away.

"Nah uh. You'll have to catch me first!! Hahaha!!" Marty said, flying through Eric and into the hallway and began the chase.

Eric facepalmed as it was the 5th time this week he had to deal with his brother's child. Eric had gotten sick of this and invented a powder that would allow him to do what his non biological brother could do. Walk through walls and touch other ghosts.

Eric quickly put some on as he bursted into the hallway and caught, in his eye Marty turning the corner. This was his chance to catch up to his annoying brother and get his glasses, granted he couldn't see as well as he does with his glasses on. The chase was on. Eric chased Marty up the spiral staircase, down the spiral staircase. Up the halls, down the halls.

This went on for a few mintues before Marty made a mistake. He headed for the front door in which Eric jumped from the stairway leading to the main entrance and landed on Marty causing him to drop the glasses, making them slide across the floor. Eric wasn't athletic by any means, but he knew how to deal with his brother.

"Alright...I give up..." Marty said in shame while Eric picked up his glasses and put them on, making his eye sight enhance and eye size grow.

"If you'd mature, I wouldn't have to chase you." Eric snapped at Marty. Eric gave his brother a hand before checking his watch. It was 9:35AM and Minion duty at Bowser's castle didn't start until 9:50. Bowser's place was atleast 30 mintues away by running. Eric had began to sweat, this would be the third time him and his brother would be late.

"Marty, we're gonna late for work!!!!" Eric yelled at Marty before the boo gave a worried expression

"Not again! Eric, you still got that powder? Put it on around your hands!! I got an idea!" Marty stated and with that grabbed Eric's hands and took off out the door, over the gate around the house and towards the castle.

They made no stops until..well they stopped at the castle. Marty relieved, accidentally dropped Eric from a 15 yard fall. Eric had landed in lava and jumped out, grabbing his tushie from the fire and started rubbing his bottom on the ground.

"Oops, sorry bro!" Marty said, making his way through the top of the castle and when Eric recovered, got up and ran through the front. It was 10:12AM. Yep...they were late alright. Eric ran in and looked around the corner into the big, main room. Bowser was instructing his minions about his next plan to destroy Mario and steal Peach. Marty had floated down and snuck his way into the crowd of minions. Eric saw there was no way to get in the crowd without being seen...unless..

"Looks like I'll use my ninja skills, hehe." Eric said to himself getting into a sneaky stace before attempting to do a cartwill. He laded face first and caused all minions, and Bowser to look at him. He did a underwhelming roll and kept "sneaking" not noticing all the attention on him.

Bowser, Kamek, Marty, a certain Rex minion facepalmed in sync.

Eric had tried to do a handstand before falling on his head.

Marty cringed before Bowser had to stop this moron before he could embarrass himself and everyone else anymore. Bowser signaled Kamek

"You're late!" Kamek scolded, stopping Eric from doing...whatever the hell was that. Eric was scared, not only of the fact that he was late, got caught and everyone seen him, but by the fact that Bowser stared at him, burning the nerdy koopa up with fear.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean-" Eric replied before being cut off by Bowser.

"No excuses! You and your brother are tp wait in the shelling room until I deal with you." Bowser shouted, making Marty realize that he didn't infact get away with sneaking into the group.

Eric was frozen, he had never been yelled at...by Bowser, the king of the Koopas. Marty shrugged it off, since he was used to it.

"... ... ...Hey don't just stand there, FOLLOW THE KING'S ORDER, OR ELSE!!" Kamek threatened, making the two zip out of the room.

They waited in the location for like half in our. Eric was pacing back and forward and scared for his life, as Mart was levitating upside down while playing with a ping pong. Not to long after, a rex(Super Mario World enemy) was thrown in with them.

"BULLET BILLS ARE NOT, I REPEAT, NOT TOYS!" Kamek said on his broom before flying back, the door slamming behind him.

"Stupid Bowser and Kamek...they just don't understand that Bullet Bills are more then fun to screw around with." Rex-el said folding his arms and turning towards the other two. Eric was on the ground shaking which was odd, seeing how his non biological brother was so chill about it. In fact, Marty was now reading a book upside down.

"Sup...guys.." Rexel said to the two as Marty gave a simple 'Hey' glare and Eric was too busy on the ground to reply. This rexel had an blueish color, seeing that he wasn't the same purple as most of rex's. He also wore a purple scarf that went around his neck which was not the same color as him.

"Wow...it's my first time seeing Eric up here..." Rexel thought as he and Marty always get yelled at by their boss Bowser. He had a small dark purple blush on his cheeks since it felt akward seeing the Goody Two-Shoes.

"He...he's fire me...then...then I'd have to work at Mc. Dunells." Eric said huffing and sniffing inbetween tears. Rexel sighed and picked Eric up off the ground, seeing as the koopa was light as a feather.

Rexel was actaully not exactly a mean person. Yeah he worked for Bowser and got yelled at by Bowser, but he was never mean specifically to anyone.

Rexel hugged the Koopa, making him stop his tears and form a bit of red across his cheeks. Rexel pat him on the head as if he were a dog or something

"Ahh don't worry, dude. Bowser yells at me and your bro all the time. You're a first-time offender and if anything, you would probably get a slap on the risk whule me and Marty get fired." Rexel assured to shut him up and to be nice to the little guy. Eric seemed to sniff up his snot as he felt much better about the situation.

Rexel then realized how close he was to the Koopa and dropped him to avoid any embarrassment.

"What? You two gonna kiss?" Marty teased before getting dark glares from the two. Eric always hated when Marty embarrassed him like that.

"I'M ASEXUAL, JEEZ!" Eric yelled before the door flew open, causimg Eric to immediately take his focus off Marty and on to whomever opened the door.

"S-Sir-" Eric muttered before hearing Bowser roar

"I don't want to hear it. I have just had about enough with you three morons. You screw up missions, you get here late and one even thinks he's ninja." Bowser started, making Eric drop his head in shame.

"From this momemt forward, you alk are fired until further notice." He said, making Rexel seemed somewhat surpised, yet giving him a frown. Marty looked up from his book for a second, shrugged and put his eyes back on the page he turned. Eric on the other hand...was frozen. This happened too fast and he couldn't process.

He stayed in this state until a gallon of water was thrown into his face, wetting his glasses.

"Oh he finally came to." Rexel said to Marty while Eric shook his head, looking at the two and realizing they were at Eric Marty's house.

"What happened?" Eric asked, holding bis head before Marty reassured.

"Oh, Bowser fired us" Marty said, levitating upside down.

"Wh-What!?" Eric said, jumping from surprise and shock once more. Rexel saw this and grabbed him mid air and shook him.

"Please don't do that again." Rexel said since dragging Eric's 'frozen' body here was a chore. Eric came back to himself before Rexel let him down.

"Sorry...I just...can't believe he fired me after one mistake..." Eric thought, sitting on the bottom bunk bed in his and Marty's room. Rexel and Marty were also, very confused as to why Eric was fired on such short notice. Rexel sighed, sat down and rubbed Eric's back/shell to comfort him.

Meanwhile at Bowser's castle.

Bowser was sitting on his throne. There was really no one there besides a few hammer bro Guards and Sledge bro guards until a Koopa raced into the room. He actually had yellow hair growing ever so slightly as he ran into the room, red shell and all.

"Sir Bowser, I come to bring you a gift" The koopa started, making bowser tilt his head. The koopa was wearing a backpack and reached into it to pull out a matchine that looked like a gun of ray.

"Now that the idiot Eric Koops is gone, would you reconsider letting me be the new royal intventer." The Koopa said, handing Bowser the weapon and putting an apple on his head, which signalled Bowser to get up and use it. Bowser shot the apple with pinpoint accuracy and the apple began to set on fire and ball up like paper, in which the Koopa had already threw it off him the moment the shot hit.

"I have invented a Fire-Bender and it will surely destroy the plumber, so you could finally get the Princess to yourself!" The Koopa explained. Bowser seemed to be pleased, and anxious he give out his hand, for the koopa to shake.

"You're hired, Kelvin. You will.be taking the role.of Eric from.this moment on" Bowser told him, making the Red shelled koopa want to jump with joy.

"Why you chose that moronic wreck, Eric is beyond me." Kelvin mumbled to himself as he walked to the room where Eric used to work. Now that he was the new inventor, he knew there were going to be major changes.

"Finally..." Kelvin said to himself before putting his suitcase on the table.

"In three weeks...this will ALL be mine. Plan B...oh how I love you" Kelvin whispered to himself before doing a generic villainous laugh.

 **Well, that was cringy. I hope you enjoyed this part. I will be sure to update when I can, if I can. The next part will feature the Mario Bros and they will have a pretty big role to play in this story. Though no one will have the role that Eric, Rexel, Marty all have.**


End file.
